Field
The present invention relates generally to Internet security, and more particularly, to securely connecting to a remote server based on domain name resolution.
Background
Most web browsers indicate http or https for web connections based on the url the device is connected to. A user may determine if the application-layer connection is secure based on seeing ‘https://’ in the url and an icon indicating https is being used. When using other security protocols, such as end-to-end IPsec, to communicate with a server, there is no such indication by the browser. It is also difficult to force servers to enforce security policies in regards to how a user's data and sensitive information is protected and processed. Further, a Virtual Private Network (VPN) typically requires a user to first initiate client software before use.
There is therefore a need for an improved technique for securely connecting to a remote server at the IP layer.